


just be close at hand

by Winterboxx



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm projecting again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: Tayce wasn’t one for overblown emotions. She’d feel whatever she was feeling, deal with it alone and bounce back once it was over.Until she hadn't moved all day, hadn't had the strength to talk to anyone, until A'whora realised there was something was wrong.
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	just be close at hand

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to project onto tayce so here we go, i s2g i write more than hurt/comfort but that's what we doing rn. 
> 
> title from you don't have to say you love me cause we all been listening to that since thursday haven't we? it still hurts

Tayce wasn’t one for overblown emotions. She’d feel whatever she was feeling, deal with it alone and bounce back once it was over. Living with someone who was the exact opposite was interesting. At first glance, A’whora didn’t look like the heart on her sleeve type. But when she opened up it all came spilling out when she needed someone to talk to. 

She wished she had that same energy sometimes. The ability to talk so freely about her troubles and be vulnerable to someone she trusted. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust A’whora, but that she just couldn’t let some things out.

A’whora was observant, she knew Tayce well enough to be able to feel out her mood. She could tell when she was faking feeling fine, when she didn’t want to talk about it and when she’d just woken up on the wrong side of the bed. This felt different though. She seemed too reclusive, even on her bad days she tried to keep up a mask of doing well, being her usual energetic self with something slipping out, a brief hesitation before she kept up the act.

Not now, she hadn’t gotten a response out of Tayce all day. She’d been in her room, A’whora didn’t know if she should intrude. Tayce was private, even to someone she knew like the back of her hand. It wouldn’t help to barge in and try and get something out of her if she just wasn’t comfortable talking.

She considered what might help, Tayce clearly didn’t want to talk but maybe she’d want company? When A’whora was down she’d always try to cheer her up with some games and takeaway. It always worked, just spending time close with her was enough to lift her mood so maybe it could help.

“Tayce? You mind if I come in?” A’whora poked her head into the brunette's room, frowning as she saw her curled on her bed, staring blankly at her phone in the dark. Some music that she couldn’t quite identify played in the background. Tayce lifted her head, locking eyes before averting her gaze back to her phone, feigning disinterest with a shrug of her shoulders. 

A’whora slowly walked to her side, sitting next to her after a lack of acknowledgement. 

Tayce felt the pressure on the bed, she didn’t want to look at anyone right now. Her heart raced at the idea of having to say anything. She just wanted to be alone, not to have to talk about her feelings. A’whora thankfully stayed silent next to her, placing her hand on Tayce’s to stoke it with her thumb. 

It took a few minutes of that for Tayce to feel a bit more comfortable. It was clear she wasn’t going to have to talk if she didn’t want to. She rolled over, leaning into the warmth of her girlfriend. It felt good to have someone next to her, understanding everything without a word. 

A’whora felt eyes on her as she glanced down at Tayce. Her stare was blank, so many things bubbling up underneath that she shut down. 

“Hey, do you wanna go play something? I’ll wire up the Xbox, you can pick any game you want.” She watched as Tayce considered it, leaning her head into her chest before nodding. A’whora intertwined their hands as she got up, waiting for Tayce to move before they made their way to the living room. 

It took a few games of her winning to get rid of the seemingly permanent frown on Tayce’s face. Her lips curled up a bit when A’whora whined about losing again. She didn’t take it too personally, trying to hold back her urge to start pressing kisses all over her girlfriend when she looked amused. 

“You’re so good at this, swear you’ve got an advantage on me you hound!” 

Tayce just smirked in response, setting up another match before turning to A’whora with a smug grin. It made her forget about the constant losses, to see Tayce happy again, if even for a second before she went back to neutral, focusing on the game. It showed she was doing something right, all she wanted was to help the person she loved feel better. 

She was full-on grinning after a few more games, laughing at A’whora’s dramatic pouts and whines. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, A’whora’s warmth enveloping her. She always gave Tayce a sense of security. She’d always hesitated to consider someone trustworthy. Even when she and A’whora came to live together there were still things kept up behind her wall. 

But A’whora had a knack for breaking Tayce’s walls down. She could just look at her, soft brown eyes melting the brunette to mush. Her smiles made Tayce want to tell her everything she ever thought of her. How gorgeous she was without realising. How much she helped Tayce feel loveable. How much Tayce loved her, even if she struggled to say it. 

There were other ways to communicate, A’whora realised that the more time she spent with Tayce. As someone who was always vocal about her love, the blonde would tell Tayce everything she felt. Tayce was quieter with her love, pressing kisses to her forehead when they would cuddle. It was told in the way she’d come into A’whora’s little studio room when she was busy with work just to watch her. 

“I love you too.”

Tayce jolted, turning to A’whora with wide eyes. She hadn’t said anything? How could she have responded? 

“I can see it on your face, you don’t need to say it for me to know,” A’whora spoke softly, her hand making its way to Tayce’s face to cup her cheek, leading her into a kiss. Tayce wrapped an arm around her shoulder, keeping them close as A’whora melted into her. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @winterboxx if you wanna come say hello :)))


End file.
